a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bi-directional clutch. In particular, the instant invention relates to a clutch having a structure that enables engagement of the clutch with relatively few parts and with less physical contact between the parts than in conventional clutches.
b. Background Art
Clutches are used in many applications to selectively engage and disengage a driving device such as a motor with a driven device (e.g. a conveyor or a reel for a hose or cable) in order to transfer torque from the driving device to the driven device. Clutch engagement and/or disengagement may occur through, mechanical, fluid or electro-magnetic actuation or even manually by the user. One conventional type of clutch that relies on mechanical actuation is a ratchet and pawl clutch. In this type of clutch, pawls are brought into engagement with grooves formed in the surface of one of the clutch members often by spring loading or by centrifugal force. In U.S. Publication No. 2013-0248313 , an improved pawl clutch is disclosed in which an actuator or drag link includes a plurality of tangs that engage pawls in the clutch upon relative rotation of the clutch members in order to move the pawls into an engaged position and transmit torque between the clutch members. The disclosed clutch represents a significant improvement over conventional clutches. Contact between the actuator and the pawls, however, may result in generation of heat and debris from wear at the point of engagement between the actuator and pawls.
The inventor herein has recognized a need for a bi-directional clutch that will minimize and/or eliminate one or more of the above-identified deficiencies.